Choices
by thebrilliantdancex
Summary: Jacob had made all the right choices to ensure Bella's happiness.    Hadn't he?    One-shot. Jacob/Bella, implied Edward/Bella.


**A/N: Somebody PLEASE stop the plot ideas running through my head… It's bordering on ridiculous how many plotlines I think up a day… Help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers… *grumble***

**Choices**

_**By the brilliant dance x**_

**(Jacob POV)**

**(Takes place seven years after New Moon, so Bella is twenty-five and Jacob is twenty-three)**

I tugged nervously at the collar of my tux, trying in vain to loosen it a little bit. Compared to the relaxed attire I was used to wearing (usually _no_ shirt of any kind and a pair of comfortable jean cut-offs), the rented tuxedo felt extremely restricting. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror for what must've been the hundredth time, double checking that everything looked alright. Shiny shoes, check. Traditional black and white tux, check. Tie straight, check. Composure? Not so much.

I was just a little bit nervous. No, scratch that. I was an absolute _wreck_. No matter how much cold water I splashed on my face or how many times I gave myself a mental pep talk, I still felt like I was about to jump out of my skin. I'd never been this nervous in my life. Figures… Throw me in front of a ravenous, wild vampire and I was calm as can be, but get me anywhere near an altar with a pastor and I was on the verge of a total meltdown.

"Hey man, are you ready?" Quil poked his head in my room. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him coming, so his sudden appearance startled me. He laughed heartedly at my obvious distress, and I sent him the deadliest glare I could muster. I did _not_ find _anything_ funny about me almost having a _panic attack_ before the most important day of my entire life!

"It's alright dude, everyone is nervous when they're getting married. It's normal. Now c'mon, you don't want to keep your bride waiting!"

A knot formed in my throat, and I was suddenly unable to speak. I stiffly nodded my head in response and followed Quil out the door, my nervousness growing with every step. Quil led me to a sleek, shiny, absolutely _gigantic_ limo, and a slight smile tugged at the corners of my lips despite my nauseas stomach. I shouldn't have been surprised that they rented out the longest limo on the planet; after-all, it had to hold seven bulky, six foot-five werewolves, plus Billy - who was in a wheelchair - and Charlie, of course.

When I got in the limo, I was greeted with ecstatic whoops and hollers and showered with numerous pats on the back as I made my way to the only seat left. I squished myself in between my dad and Embry, who gave me a cheeky grin when I sat down and whispered, "Last few minutes as a free man Jake! Gotta get rid of all those playboy magazines under that bed of yours!" I choose to ignore him.

The entire ride was spent in a loud, celebratory raucous, and I actually felt kinda bad for the limo driver. It took less than thirty seconds into the ride for him to put up the little dividing screen separating the back of the limo from the front. I doubt it helped drown the noise out much. At least he wasn't as bad off as Charlie, who seemed rather uneasy surrounded by seven crazy, obnoxious guys. My dad was used to the pack's immature and rowdy behavior; he dealt with it on almost a daily basis. Charlie, however, had only been exposed to the pack members in small doses, never all at once… until now, in a cramped limo on a way to a wedding. Poor guy.

Although everyone else was in a festive mood, I wasn't, and I remained uncharacteristically silent the entire fifteen minute drive. Much to everyone's chagrin, I refused to participate in the playful banter back and forth between my pack that I usually would have jumped into had it been a normal day. But today definitely wasn't a normal day. It was _the_ day.

The day I was getting married.

After a torturous ride of everyone hounding me about my noticeable anxiety, we finally arrived at our destination. We all clambered out of the limo one-by-one, and I stayed behind to help my dad get out of the limo. I easily picked his wheelchair up and placed it on the ground, and he smiled gratefully at me, patting me on the back before wheeling himself after the others. Well, I guess that was the most reassurance I was going to get from him…

Charlie stayed behind to wait for the girl's limo. With a nod in his direction, I lagged behind my dad, my heartbeat accelerating with each step. When we made it to the beach where twenty or so people sat in white chairs that were lined up in the sand, leaving an aisle in the middle that led up to a small little white arch, my heart was pounding so furiously in my chest I was sure I was going to pass out.

I took a few deep breathes of the salty ocean air, the familiar scent combined with the sound of the waves lapping at the beach causing a sense of tranquility to wash over me. Once I had control of my heart and I managed to some-what pull myself together, I realized how beautiful the scene truly was. It was a gorgeous day out: the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, but a light, cool breeze swept over the land every now and then, keeping the heat to a minimum. The ocean sparkled gloriously in the sunlight, and the wind ruffled the petals of the simple pink and white littlies that lined the aisle and wrapped up and around the white arch. It was the perfect spot for our wedding – both beautiful and symbolic. La Push was the place where we first met. Well, not really. Our fathers had been best friends since we were born, but La Push was where _our_ story truly began.

As my groomsmen trudged up the sand aisle, the guest's small talk ceased and their voices became hushed. They all turned in their seats to openly stare at what must've been quite a sight. Seven burly men, much too large for their supposed ages and pretty much bursting out of their tuxedos, marching to take their place lined up beside the arch… It _almost_ made me laugh.

Then I remembered where I was and _why_ I was there, and the butterflies in my stomach returned with a vengeance.

I took my place beside my father, who had an uncharacteristic beaming grin plastered on his face. Usually my father was the more stoic, serious type, but right now, I could feel the pride and joy radiating off him. He reached up and looped his arm around mine, whispering, "_Breathe,"_ before we began to make our way down the aisle. I let out a shaky breathe I didn't even know I had been holding.

We _slowly_ made our way to the altar, where a pastor stood waiting for us. _Slowly_ being an understatement. My dad's wheelchair got stuck in the sand quite a few times, a downside I guiltily hadn't considered to having the wedding on the beach. Each time a wheel snagged on a pebble or shell in the sand, I simply waited patiently for him to get unstuck – he wouldn't accept my help in front of everyone, he had too much pride for that - before we continued on our journey down the aisle that seemed to last a _lifetime._

When we _finally_ got to the altar, I leaned down and gave my dad a hug. He held on to me tightly, a display of affection that I was not used to with him. He discreetly whispered in my ear, "Your mother would have loved to be here today. She'd be so proud," before wheeling himself to his saved front row seat. I felt a rush of nostalgia at his words, and I smiled softly to myself as I took my place in front of the pastor, facing the crowd with my hands nervously crossed in front of me.

"Hey Jake… good luck!" Seth whispered underneath his breathe from my left, and with my superior hearing, I heard him easily. I offered him a shaky smile as a sign of my thanks, and he grinned back at me, pure happiness in his eyes. I knew I had made Seth my best man over all the others – even Quil and Embry - for a reason. He was a truly genuine, kind person, and his happy, easy-going demeanor was usually contagious.

_Usually_ being the key word. Right now, my nerves had me turning into silly putty.

I fidgeted uneasily in my spot, scanning the crowd as I waited. There weren't too many people – maybe fifteen, twenty tops, just the way she had wanted it. I saw a few of her friends from high-school and college alike, although I couldn't quite remember their names. The one girl with glasses… I believed her name was Angela. And next to her was her boyfriend - no, her husband - Ben. My fiancé had dragged me along to their wedding two years ago, even though I had only talked to them a few times beforehand. Next to Ben was that annoying punk I had never liked… Mack or Mick or something. Sitting to his right was the one girl… Jessica, whose name had always left a sour taste in my mouth. If I could've had it my way, neither her nor Mitch – Mikey, whatever - wouldn't have been on the guest list, but my bride-to-be had insisted we invite them, and I really couldn't deny her anything. There were four other people amongst the crowd- three girls and two boys - who I knew were her friends from college but I had never interacted with that much. The one girl I knew had been Bella's roommate; Alex was her name, and when I made eye contact with her, she smiled at me and waggled her fingers at me in a little wave.

I spotted Sue Clearwater sitting to my left, and she was sitting next to a few of the other tribe council members and a few Quilete family friends. Up in the front row, Renee and Phil sat next to my father. Renee was already crying, blowing nosily into her tissue, while Phil looked a bit embarrassed at his wife's display of premature waterworks.

Another limo – not as big as the one I was in – pulled up, and all the bridesmaids climbed out and began their walk down the aisle, taking their place to the right of me: Leah, Kim, Claire, Emily, and my sisters. Leah was obviously _thrilled_ to be a bridesmaid, a tight scowl marring her features as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her dress. Claire, who had just turned eight, was having a hard time keeping her excitement at being in her first wedding at bay. My sisters were giggling to themselves, every once and a while Rachel shooting Paul a sappy look that he returned tenfold. Ugh, my _sister_ and Paul. Gag me.

Suddenly the soft music – which had just been barely noticeable before in the background – flared up, and everyone ceremoniously rose from their seats. My heartbeat accelerated dangerously, and I swore all of the guests must've heard it. I drew in a few big gulps of air, trying to steady my shaking hands.

It was time.

I kept my eyes downcast as a bout of shyness and apprehension hit me. The sand beneath my feet suddenly became _very_ interesting, and I attempted to count the number of shells I could see in my line of vision without looking up. If I looked up, I was going to pass out. When I saw her walking towards me, I was definitely going to faint right on the spot, doomed to be the laughing stock of the entire town of Forks and the butt of many jokes from my pack for years to come.

I heard someone in the crowd gasp, and, on instinct, I looked up to see what the cause of the commotion was.

That's when I saw her.

_Bella._

Just like that, all my worry and anxiety melted away, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she made her way up the aisle, her arm linked with Charlie's. Her eyes were downcast – no doubt trying to make sure she didn't trip over her own two feet – and a deep blush stained her cheeks from suddenly being the center of attention. Her dark mahogany hair was let down in loose, flowing curls, falling gently over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a strapless ivory gown that hugged her slender frame in all the right places (I shoved all _those_ kind of thoughts to the back of my mind for later… on our honeymoon), and gently trailed behind her. Needless to say, I was in complete and utter awe at the beautiful woman before me. Underneath the gown, I caught a quick glimpse of the shoes she was wearing: converse. I couldn't help the chuckle that rose up from my chest. That was definitely my Bella alright.

_My _Bella.

I swelled with pride and love, and briefly thought how she was the most beautiful, most amazing woman in the entire world. Suddenly, despite my initial anxiety, I couldn't wait to be able to officially call her my _wife_. I had to restrain myself from running up to her, scooping her up in my arms, and kissing her so passionately, she would be panting for breathe by the time we were done.

It seemed like it took decades for her to finally reach me. She turned to Charlie and stood on her tip-toes, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Charlie blushed a brilliant scarlet and quickly took his seat in the front row next to my father. Bella turned to me, a shy, nervous smile pulling at her lips, and her chocolate eyes met mine.

The rest of the world melted away, and it was just me and her.

Me and Bella.

I was in heaven.

I took her small hands in mine, unable to tear my gaze away from hers. Even after seven years of being together, I was still as madly in love with Bella as day one. She was my world, my entire reason for living. Everyone always chided me for being with Bella, saying that I didn't imprint on her so I didn't –couldn't - know what true love was, but I knew with everything in me that they were completely wrong. It didn't matter that I hadn't imprinted on Bella… The love and adoration I felt for her was just as strong as what Sam felt for Emily or what Jared felt for Kim. I couldn't explain it really, but my entire universe centered around Bella. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Despite her flaws, despite some of her annoying quirks and idiosyncrasies, I was intoxicated by her every time I was near her. I was helplessly, crazily, head-over-heels in love with the girl in front of me. No one could tell me otherwise.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to cherish the words which shall unite Jacob Black and Isabella Swan in marriage."

As the pastor began the ceremony, Bella broke our eye contact and turned towards him, listening to his words intently. I, on the other hand, couldn't care _less_ what the pastor was saying. My entire focus was on Bella. I was absolutely _drowning_ in her. Her beautiful appearance, her scent, just her mere presence had my head spinning.

Suddenly, I felt my muscles tense and a shiver travelled down the length of my back, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. My hold on Bella's hand tightened - whether she noticed or not, she didn't say anything. On instinct, my eyes darted to the cliffs looming behind Bella's head, searching for any sign of the cause of the sudden fury coursing through my veins.

_He_ was _here._

I don't know how I knew, because I couldn't see him anywhere – not from this distance - and I couldn't even pick up on his scent. But somehow, deep down in my gut, I just _knew_ **he** was nearby.

Edward Cullen, my mortal enemy and competitor for Bella's love, was somewhere near here, lurking in the shadows, watching me and Bella get married from afar.

A sudden memory assaulted me, a memory I had long ago repressed and pushed back into the deepest corners of my mind. It was seven years ago, right after the cliff-jumping incident, something to this day Bella claims was an accident, but I'm still not so sure. I had taken her back to my house (more like _carried_ her back to my house, much to her displeasure), and got her out of her drenched clothing. That was the first time I had ever seen Bella clad in one of my shirts with nothing underneath, and I nearly had a heart attack at the site. Fortunately I was able to rein my raging hormones in, and I tucked her into my bed where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I watched her sleep for a while, counting her breathes and thanking whatever higher power was out there for each one. Although I could've sat there and watched her sleep for hours (she was fascinatingly beautiful awake _and_ asleep), I didn't think she'd appreciate waking up to me staring at her, so I tore myself away from her side and went downstairs to get something to drink. I didn't plan on leaving her for long though – after coming so close to almost losing her, I couldn't bear to be away from her for more than a few minutes.

As I was walking down the stairs, all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up (much like they were doing now), and I smelled something absolutely _revolting_. I turned into my kitchen, ready to phase at any moment and attack, when I spotted _the leech_, Edward, standing in my kitchen. STANDING in _my_ kitchen! He had crushed Bella – no, he had _killed_ a small part of her – when he left, and she hadn't heard a word from him since, and he had the nerve to just randomly show up in _my_ kitchen?

"What the _HELL_ are you doing here?" I growled, white hot fury coursing through my veins. I was shaking with the effort to stop myself from phasing then and there and ripping his throat out. He looked terrified, but I don't think it was because of me.

"Bella… Is Bella okay?" His voice was strangled, broken. He ran a cold, dead hand through his tousled hair, tugging so hard I thought for sure he was going to rip some of his hair out. I glared at him, feeling no pity whatsoever for the creature that stood before me. He had _no _right to care about Bella's well-being after what he did to her. He had lost that privilege the moment he told her he didn't want her anymore, breaking her spirit, her _soul,_ and leaving her in the woods to fend for herself.

"Yes, she is. She's sleeping right now. She had a… rough day today." I choose my words carefully, not willing to disclose the events of the day to him. I didn't want him thinking I wasn't capable of taking care of Bella myself. I was _more_ than capable of taking care of her. _I _had been the one to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart after **he** broke it, after all. Unfortunately, I forgot about his ability to read my every thought, and he saw the entire event as it flashed through my mind. _Damn it._

"I need to see her."

"_No,_ you don't." I snarled. Red flashed before my eyes, and I was shaking with rage. I barely registered the stinging in my palms from my fingernails digging into them as I tried to keep my composure. If the leech had any idea I was a second away from phasing into a werewolf that would rip him into shreds, he sure wasn't acting it.

"I need to see Bella." He repeated, his eyes darting towards the stairs. I took a menacing step towards him in response, effectively blocking his way.

"Well, maybe she doesn't _want_ to see _you._" He flinched at my words, as if someone had just slapped him harshly in the face.

"You're lying." His voice wavered with uncertainty, so I decided to prove it to him.

_Bella's face in the months after _they_ left: broken, empty. A shell of what she used to be._

"_You're sort of beautiful, Jacob."_

_Bella's face inching closer and closer to mind, her eyes fluttering shut._

"_I HATE him, Jake." Bella sobbed into my shoulder, her tears soaking my skin. "I hate him for leaving me. I hate all of them. I _never_ want to see any of them again."_

"_I don't love him anymore, Jake. I love you. You're all I need."_

I watched his face as I let the memories flash across my mind. Despair and anguish flooded his features, and his shoulders sagged heavily. I knew he had gotten the hint.

"If… if that's how she truly feels," his voice was barely a low whisper, and I had to strain to hear him even with my supersensitive ears, "then I will not come back into her life. I will _never_ come back into her life, I promise her that. I promise _you_ that. Take care of her, Jacob."

And with that, he was gone.

I waited until the tension in my body melted away and I couldn't sense him anymore before running back upstairs to Bella, my trip for a drink forsaken, taking two steps at a time. She was still sound asleep, muttering incomprehensibly, completely unaware of what had just transpired right underneath her. She had no idea that her ex-vampire boyfriend had just showed up in my house, demanding to see her – no doubt because he somehow caught wind of the cliff-diving incident. She had no idea that I had tricked him into thinking she hated him and his family and never wanted to see them again… which was the _farthest_ thing from the truth. She still loved him – all of them – with everything in her, even after they had upped and left her behind without a word. I had been with her ever since they left, watching as she struggled to cope with her feelings and deal with the pain of losing them. Although she was doing a bit better (she wasn't a zombie like she had been initially), she still wasn't the same. She still hadn't moved on from _them…_ From him. If Bella had known the leech had come back, there was no doubt in my mind she'd go running straight into his arms.

So then how was I able to trick Edward into thinking Bella absolutely despised him and wanted nothing more to do with him or his family after what they did to her? Well, it was quite simple, really. The bloodsucker was used to reading people's minds without them knowing it, allowing him into their most private, intimate – and authentic - thoughts. But this time, he had overlooked one vital fact, a fact that I relied on in order for my plan to work:

Memories can be fabricated.

Not everything I had shown Edward had been made-up. I _wished_ the way Bella looked in the months after _they_ left was a figment of my imagination, and the 'sort-of-beautiful' thing really was a direct quote from Bella herself. And Bella and me _did_ come _extremely_ close to kissing, but it hadn't actually happened like the memory I showed him implied. But the last two memories – the part about Bella hating him and not loving him anymore, loving _me_ instead – were false memories. They were simply fantasies my mind had conjured up as I lie awake in my bed late at night, my heart aching with desire. But how was he supposed to know that? How could he distinguish between false memories and true memories, real memories and fake memories, if I didn't suggest anything was amiss? After being a part of a werewolf pack where we could all hear each other's thoughts telepathically, it became essential for me to learn how to control my thoughts and memories in order to preserve _some_ kind of semblance of privacy. Because of that, I had above average control when it came to my mind, so I was able to trick the bloodsucker into thinking the memories I showed him were real without him suspecting anything.

True to his word, Edward had never tried to contact Bella ever again, and I had never told her about his visit. It was my deepest, darkest secret, the only thing I ever kept from Bella. I knew that if she had known what I had done, everything I had worked so hard to build between us would have shattered. She wouldn't understand my reasoning that I only did what I did because it was in her best interests. She would have never forgiven me, and his visit probably would have sparked hope that they'd come back again, impeding her moving-on process. But because I didn't tell her, she was able to move on with time, _lots_ of time. Her wounds slowly healed, at least to the point that she was able to give the rest of her heart to me. She went to Peninsula College and majored in English, eventually becoming an English teacher at the very high school she once attended. In the near future, we hoped to have kids. Bella wanted three – I wanted four, but I was willing to compromise. She followed the path her life naturally would've taken had Edward never come into her life in the first place.

He had never tried to interfere until now.

Had he figured out I had lied to him? Was he going to try and stop the wedding, telling Bella what I had done, and professing his undying love for her to this day? Yes, I knew he loved her, even though Bella thought otherwise and I hated to admit it. He had left under the guise of not caring for her anymore, but I always knew that was a big fat lie. He left to protect her… It wasn't that hard to figure out, but he had played on Bella's insecurities well, leading her to believe he didn't want her anymore. I simultaneously loathed him and praised him for doing that to Bella. On one hand, he broke her heart, which broke my heart too. On the other hand, his disappearing guaranteed her safety and a chance at a normal, _human_ life… with me.

Had he changed his mind? After all these years, was he going to unravel all my hard work of trying to make Bella whole again, of making her love me, of helping her build a normal life?

No. Something in my gut told me he wasn't going to attempt anything. Edward knew just as well as I did that he was detrimental to Bella's life. He knew I was healthier for her, better for her. With me, by marrying _me_, she was getting to _live_ her life. If she had been with him, he would've_ ended_ it in a sense. Edward knew firsthand that a life of a vampire was not the glamorous life Bella was under the illusion it was. That was the reason he left in the first place, and that same reason would keep him away now. Although I hated him with every fiber in my being, I couldn't deny that he loved Bella and wanted what was best for her.

I was counting on him realizing the life Bella was about to start with _me _was what was best for her and willed him with everything in me not to interfere.

As the pastor ended his speech and Bella began to recite her vows, I was drawn back to reality. We had opted to write our own vows instead of using the traditional ones, because we both felt it would make the wedding more personal, more _Bella _and _Jake._

"Jacob Black." She took a deep, shaky breathe, and I was suddenly absorbed in her big chocolate brown eyes. "I don't even know where to begin. I really don't have the right words to explain to you how much you mean to me. You are everything to me. Not only are you my best friend, but you are my other half, my rock, the air, my own personal sun. You know me, understand me, better than anyone in this world. Without you, I can't function properly. You saved me, Jacob. When…."

She hesitated, and I saw the pain flash through her eyes. I squeezed her hand gently, smiling encouragingly for her to continue. She offered me a wobbly smile in return and went on.

"When I was broken, shattered, you picked up all the pieces and made me whole again. After… after everything, I never thought happiness would be in my reach. But then you came along, and you made my life worth living again. You plugged up the big, gaping hole in my heart with your radiant and warm personality. I owe you everything. I promise to give you everything I can. I promise to try and be the wife you deserve. I love you, Jake."

At the end of her speech, I was positively bursting with happiness. Although she had told me how important I was to her many times before, this time… was different. I soaked up her words and the meaning behind them like a sponge. I know she would never love me with her entire heart and soul like she loved _him_, but I was okay with that. I knew I was getting 'broken goods' as Bella had put it before, but it didn't matter to me. As long as I had a tiny place in her heart, I was content. As long as I got to hold her, love her, protect her, kiss her… and a part of her wanted me to do all those things, it didn't matter that she didn't view me as her soul mate.

I knew deep down in my heart that she was mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know I'm not very good at this sappy, mushy stuff." The guests and Bella chuckled in agreement. I took a deep breath, continuing, "But I will try my best to get across how much I love you. You're my world, Bella. My reason for existing. Without you in my life, I wouldn't have a purpose. You continue to amaze me every day with your intelligence, your strength, your compassion… and of course your clumsiness." I couldn't help but tease her even during our wedding vowels, and she sent me a playful glare. "I promise to love you unconditionally from now until forever. No matter what, from here on out, it's you and me. I will never leave you… ever. No matter what obstacles are thrown in our way, I won't let them get between us. I will _always_ be by your side. You're stuck with me forever, Bells. I love you."

By the end of my vows, Bella's eyes were glistening with tears. I gently cupped her cheek, using the pad of my thumb to wipe them away. The ring bearer – Emily and Sam's son – scurried up the sand aisle, carrying a little pillow with our wedding bands on it. I gently took the white gold band and lifted Bella's hand up, slipping the ring on her delicate finger, kissing her knuckles after I finished. Bella blushed shyly, grabbing the other matching ring, and took my large hand in hers, sliding the band on my ring finger. She smiled brilliantly at me, and then we turned to the pastor, waiting for him to finish up the ceremony.

"Jacob and Isabella, having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned down to capture Bella's lips in a passionate kiss as the audience erupted in a loud applause. Renee was in full hysterics, wailing loudly, and my pack let out obnoxious cat-calls and whistles. But none of that mattered. Bella was finally _my_ wife. _**My wife.**_ I got lost in everything that was Bella… Her scent, her touch, her taste, and I poured all my feelings into that kiss, hoping she could sense how utterly happy I was and how much I loved her with my entire body and soul.

When the kiss ended a few steamy minutes later, I knew Bella was blushing without even having to look at her. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips as I swiftly leaned down and scooped Bella into my arms. She gasped in protest, but I kissed her again, silencing her as I began walking down the aisle and towards the limo waiting for us. I gently set her down in the limo and scooted in beside her, waving a quick goodbye to the guests who we left behind. It was then that I noticed the hair on my neck was no longer standing up and I no longer had a nagging feeling that someone was watching us from afar.

_He_ was gone.

I glanced at the cliffs one more time before shutting the limo door.

As the limo sped off to the nearby convention center, where me and Bella would re-meet with our guests for our reception dinner, dancing, and cutting the cake, I took Bella's hand in my own and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, squeezing my hand lightly.

I had made the right choice by lying to Edward and never telling Bella he had come to see her. I had made the right choice. For Bella. If he would've come back into her life, there's no doubt she would've gone running back to him, and then what? Then he'd turn her into one of _them_, stopping the heart that beat with life in her chest, _killing_ her? Then she'd have to give up all of her friends, Charlie, Renee, probably having them think she was dead so she could live a life as a monster? _I_ saved her from that fate. Even if, sometimes, when she thought I wasn't looking, I saw her cradling herself, as if there was a giant hole in her heart. Even if she still had nightmares to this day and mumbled his name in her sleep while I held her in my arms. Even if when she smiled her biggest smile, the happiness never fully reached her eyes, I still had made the right choice. Because with me, she'd be able to live a normal, some-what happy human life, compared to the cold, dead life as a monster.

I had made the right choice.

Hadn't I?

**A/N:** Doneeeee. Hm. I don't know if I liked how it turned out… But let me know what you guys think!

P.S. If you wanna visual of what Bella and Jacob's wedding set-up looked like, here is a link to what I kind of based it off of: .com/en/newsgfx/beach%20wedding%

Oh, and an example of Bella's gown, or at least what I had in mind when I wrote this story: ./upload/Bonnie%20(520xn).jpg


End file.
